Newborn baby needs diapers and it needs to be changed often. When baby gets older, it gets more complicated to change its' diaper, especially when a baby learns how to roll.
On regular diaper changing tables, you must hold a baby's legs with one of your hands, while the other hand cleans baby and reaches for all the other things you need, all at the same time.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a changing table which can hold a baby's legs in proper position, and that can raise the legs and buttocks at the same time. This allows the adult to change the diaper without using his/her hands to lift the baby's legs and buttocks, thus allowing the adult to use both hands to properly change the baby.